Pig rat
|location =New California |footer = }} Pig rats, found on the West Coast, can best be described as being in between the small giant rat and the mole rat. Characteristics Biology Pig rats are large, hairless, burrowing rats. Mutated pig rats are, much like their namesakes pig rats, large, hairless, burrowing rats. It is not known whether they are a rat-pig hybrid or an entirely new creature. Pig rats combine the feral cunning of a rat with the voracious appetite of a pig.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets Beyond this, their similarities with common pig rats, they also seem to be irradiated; at least enough to transfer considerable doses of radiation, as well as poison, to any foe they manage harm. Gameplay attributes Pig rats are fast, but weak, and the creatures cannot really be considered to pose a real threat. They tend to almost always live in groups, though, and almost always attack their enemies in pack together with their cousins, the mole rats and ordinary rats, and might become dangerous in combination with their numerous allies. Mutated pig rats are very similar to their non-mutated counterparts in that they travel on large packs, and use their speed to outmanoeuvre and outnumber their adversaries. Where normal pig rats only pose a threat to unprepared or low-level player characters, mutated ones may prove trickier due to their potent poison and deadly radiation. Variants Pig rat Pig rats are relatively small rodents and, as the name suggests, seemingly a mixture of a pig and a rat. They are weak on their own, but the combination of their speed and their great numbers may spell doom for the unwary. |proto = |xp =50 |hp =9 |healing rate =1 |ac =7 |sequence =8 |ap =7 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =50 |hp =9 |healing rate =1 |ac =5 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mean pig rat Mean pig rats look identical to regular pig rats, but have higher stats and award more experience when killed. |proto = |xp =110 |hp =15 |healing rate =1 |ac =11 |sequence =4 |ap =8 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =15 |dr laser =15 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =15 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Tough pig rat Somewhat like their normal counterparts in the wasteland, but tough pig rats are slightly stronger and can cause trouble if allowed to close in. Contrary to their title, they are not that tough. |proto = |xp =75 |hp =15 |healing rate =1 |ac =5 |sequence =6 |ap =7 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =0 |dr fire =0 |dr plasma =0 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =0 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mutated pig rat Much like normal pig rats, the mutated pig rat hunts in packs, and will try to outnumber its foe and bring it down in through a flurry of irradiated and poisoned attacks. They also seem to be irradiated; at least enough to transfer considerable doses of radiation, as well as poison, to any foe they manage harm. |proto = |xp =90 |hp =26 |healing rate =1 |ac =22 |sequence =8 |ap =8 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =1 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Locations * Redding: Outside the Great wanamingo mine. * Modoc: Some of the mole rats in Farrel's garden are the mutated variant. * Mariposa Military Base: On levels 1 and 3. Melchior spawns them in level 4, if given time to spawn them. * On random encounters. Appearances Pig rats appear only in Fallout and Fallout 2. * Albino pig rats were to appear in Van Buren. Gallery File:MAMURTAA se.gif|Animated pig rat References Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Van Buren creatures Category:Mole rats Category:Fauna pl:Świnioszczur ru:Свинокрыс zh:猪鼠 uk:Свинощур